


To Love A Boy

by maybesobabe



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesobabe/pseuds/maybesobabe
Summary: “Congratulations Mr. Sheehan and Mr. Castañeda.” She cleaned off his belly and then allowed him to button his pants. Hands shaking and vision blurred by tears. Two babies. Two babies in his belly.
Relationships: David Castañeda/Robert Sheehan
Kudos: 4





	To Love A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be posted on Saturday!! 💕

“Fuck,” came a voice followed by a gag. Arms wrapped around the toilet bowl and forehead pressed against the seat. Body shaking and tears fresh in his eyes.

“Robert?” came another voice. Tom. Shit. “Robert, Mate, you okay?”

“Yeah,” he sniffed out proceeding to flush the toilet. Robert pushed open the stall door and washed his hands. As he did so, he saw Tom looking him in his eyes.

“I’m fine. Just a little sick.” The Irishman gave a small smile and tucked his hair behind his ear, drying his hands. “David already set up an appointment for me so you don’t need to worry.” 

Tom gave a small hum and walked over to pat the other actor on the shoulder. “No matter what, Sheehan, I’ll always worry for you.”

Robert gave a weak smile, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “Could you talk to Steve and see if we can stop filming for today? I feel –“

And the last thing he heard was Tom running over and yelling his name.

{••}

Robert woke up in a hospital bed, IVs in and David pacing around on the phone. He was speaking in Spanish and could barely take in a word his boyfriend was saying. The Irish actor slowly sat up and let out a soft huff which earned David’s attention.

“I got to let you go, Dad. He’s awake.” He slipped his phone in his pocket and immediately made it to Rob’s side. “Hey, Mí Amour.”

“Hey.” He smiled, grabbing the other actor‘s hand and squeezing it. “Is everything alright?”

David grinned and nodded, kissing the top of Robert’s head. “I’m gonna go get the nurse to let her know that you’re awake. Okay?”

The other cooed and nodded, shutting his eyes and listening to the sound of the David’s shoes against the hospital floor then silence. 

What felt like an eternity, David and a nurse finally entered and Rob opened his eyes, waving.

“Mr. Sheehan, good afternoon.”

“Bonsoir,” he charmed. “So what’s the deal?”

“Well...” she gazed at her clipboard and looked around the paper, nodding when she found what she was looking for. “We did blood tests and it seems to be that you’re pregnant. Congratulations!”

Tears welled up in his green eyes and he looked at David who nodded, laughing softly.

“We want to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything is okay with your child and you can go home.”

{••}

Robert had laid on the bed, pants unbuttoned and shirt rolled up. David held his hand, running his thumb over Robert’s knuckles. All while the doctor moved the want over Rob’s belly.

“Oh my,” the ultrasound technician gasped.

“Are those –“

“Two babies, Dave. I —“

“Congratulations Mr. Sheehan and Mr. Castañeda.” She cleaned off his belly and then allowed him to button his pants. Hands shaking and vision blurred by tears. Two babies. Two babies in his belly.

“Robert?” Emmy’s voice brought him out of his baby bubble. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he choked out, wiping his eyes. “Everything is perfect.”

{••}

Back at the filming site, all the cast and crew circled around David and Robert, awaiting to hear what the two had to say. David placed a hand on Rob’s hip, kissing the back of his neck.

“So,” the Mexican - American actor began. “At the hospital they did some blood tests on Rob to make sure everything is fine. You know, make sure his fainting spell wasn’t caused by anything crazy or weird. And thankfully he’s fine but –“

“I’m pregnant. Six weeks along with twins. They’ll be born sometime around May of 2020.”

A loud cheer erupted through the streets followed by a bunch of congratulations. Of course, Justin walked over and wrapped his arms around Robert and laughed.

“Congratulations, man. You’re gonna do great.” Then he turned to David, patting him on his shoulder. “Take care of them, okay?”

“Of course.” He pulled Justin’s ear close to his mouth. “I’m gonna propose to him. Not now but soon. I have the ring in my suitcase.”

“Holy shit,” he whispered, looking back at Robert who was talking to Ritu and Aidan. “Dude that’s amazing.”

“God, I hope he says yes. I really do.”

“He will. I know it.”

David gave a content hun and patted his friend’s back, walking over to Robert, grabbing his hand.

“I love you, Mí Amour.”

“And I love you too.”


End file.
